Amber Lynn - Queen of Forgiveness
by Shannon Waters
Summary: Ulrich Stern, 25, believes his life changes when he meets a beautiful women named Amber Lynn. However she is just the start of the best, and crucial moments of his young life, when a year down the line he is re-introduced to all of his old friends. Odd Della Robia, Jeremy Belpois, Aelita Stones, William Dunbar, and of course, Yumi Ishiyama.


**Don't worry this isn't some weird historical cross over, I've just been watching 'The Tudors' recently, something I_ highly_ recommend, and this story popped into my head. Thank you for reading it.**

**If you enjoy it please leave a review, if you don't please leave a review telling me what I could improve on.**

**Thank you, and please enjoy. **

**I will try to update this story daily, so keep tuned!**

* * *

**_Amber Lynn - Queen of Forgiveness_**

**_ Chapter One _**

She was beautiful. That was all he knew. From the way her hair rolled down her spine, each curl twisting with the darkness of her locks, to the way she smiled with her frosted teeth. He desired almost nothing more than her body, slender yet curvy, and elegantly tall. However there was one thing he put above all else; her eyes. They were like a shadow of the moon, cold yet warm and comforting. He yearned for her to notice him, but he was just a man. A man with a job fit for a teenager, whose life was at a dead end of which he could not escape. Ulrich Stern. Once a man with high sporting ambitions, he was now a hospital porter. Not only that but he hated every single second of it. Apart from that daily stare at the receptionist. However it was on May 19th that their paths finally mixed, just a day after his birthday, and the twenty five year old was sitting in the canteen.

"May I sit with you?" asked a well-spoken female voice. Without even looking up from his newspaper, Ulrich nodded and continued reading about the latest sporting news. He heard the woman sit down with a thank you aimed at him before a comfortable silence broke out between the two.

"What are you reading?" asked the women. Sighing, not in a talkative mood yet passionate about the subject, he began to explain his in-depth views about the football.

"It's just a stupid article about self-centered football players, which is ridiculous, I mean if I played football professionally, then there's no way I'd take that bull from the press, it's so annoy-" He glanced up in his annoyance and gasped. The women he had been venting about his minor issues to had been the beautiful women he had been in ore of for the past year, and he might have just blown any chance of getting to know her in any way.

"Forgive me… I'm Ulrich Stern." He knew his face was tinted pink by now, but why waste the opportunity?

"I know who you are. And personally, I agree with you. Football isn't that great though." She chuckled before returning to her posture.

"I'm Amber. Amber Lynn." She smiled.

"Like the queen?" Ulrich linked, an unusual name for such an unusually beautiful women, he thought.

"That was my father's doing, I never hear the end of it." She rolled her eyes but didn't seem annoyed or put off by the comment. They stared at each other for a while. Him, at all her features he'd noticed before, yet never seen so detailed, and her at his effortlessly perfect messy hair, and the green theme running through his fashion sense, that she didn't know why was a turn on.

"I've seen you here a lot, at the reception… never had the guts to talk to you before…" He admitted.

"Why not? Think I'd have you beheaded?" She smirked. He did the same.

"D…do you er… fancy getting a coffee sometime?" He stuttered, looking down at his newspaper.

"Well isn't that what we're doing now?" She sat smugly, playfulness sat calmly in her voice.

That was where it began. The start of what he thought would never happen. A year later, she was pregnant with his child and unthinkable events would take place. Over the course of their relationship, he began to think more and more that he'd found the one. He was going to spend his life with her, and die happy with her. That's what he thought, anyway.


End file.
